Nightmare Freddy vs Scarecrow
Nightmare Freddy vs Scarecrow is a OMM episode. Description Terror. One is a guy who uses illusions to re-create your biggest fears, and the other one...screams in your face. And trust me, both are pretty effective! Fight (I honestly have no idea what the background for this fight should be, so let's just say both are in the crying child's house) 2SPOOPY4ME! FIGHT!!! 60: Scarecrow ran right up to Freddy and tried to stab him with his needles, only for them to break on the Bears endo-skin. Freddy then picked the villain up by the neck, screamed in his face, then threw him onto the floor to try and squish his face. Scarecrow rolled out of the way of his foot and got back up. He then picked up the lamp and whacked Freddy with it, making him fall over. 50: Scarecrow grabbed Freddy's head and tried to pull it off, but to no success. Instead, Freddy grabbed ahold of his arm and bit it, making Crow scream. He kicked the Scary Bear and rubbed his arm, which now had a few bite marks in it. Freddy was then about to bite Scarecrows leg, but his opponent jumped on top of him and made a run for it. Freddy got back up and ran after Scarecrow. 40: Nightmare Freddy chased the villain all around the house, through the Kitchen where N. Chica was and around the living room. Finally, they both end up back in the bedroom. Scarecrow locked the door and leaned against it thinking this was all over. However, he then saw three tiny Freddy's run right at him. Scarecrow picked up one of the Freddy's and ripped it head off. 30: He then chucked the tiny Freddy into the trash can and turned back around only to see Nightmare Freddy has busted down the door. As Freddy ran towards him, Scarecrow opened the closet, making Freddy hit it. Suddenly the two smaller Freddy's climbed onto him and pulled him onto the ground, holding him there. As Scarecrow was pinned down, Freddy leaned over to bite his face off. 20: Quickly, Scarecrow kicks Freddy away then manages to break free of the Mini Freddy's. He then picks one up and shoves it down Freddy's throat, distracting him. Scarecrow finished off the last mini Freddy by simply stepping on him. After Freddy rips out the tiny Freddy out of his mouth, he turns to look at Scarecrow...only to find him changing into the Scare-Beast. (10) Nightmare Freddy tried slashing Scare-Beasts chest (9), only to have no effect on the monster. (8) The Beast then picks up Freddy and proceeded (7) to slam him against the closet and other things in the room (6). Then, one by one, Scare-Beast started ripping off limbs of Freddy: (5) first the arms, (4) then the legs (3), then finally the head. (2) then, with a single hand, Scare-beast crushed Freddy's head (1). K.O!!! Scare-beast turned back into Scarecrow, who looked at the dismantled Freddy and grinned. He picked up the spare parts and took then with him back to his lair, wherever that is, to rebuild him into his minion. He had big plans for this one. Results The winner is...Scarecrow! Next time TBA Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Villain vs Villain